


Lies

by Why Am I The Witness (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Why%20Am%20I%20The%20Witness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lie was easier than the truth; at least, that’s what Mark told himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

The lie was easier than the truth; at least, that’s what Mark tells himself. 4 AM, and he’s sitting on the kitchen counter, camera in his lap and he doesn’t feel a thing. The room around him blurs into a mess of the tears he should cry, the walls distorting to mock his pitiful life. He could lie, he could tell you that he doesn’t know how it came to this, but he does. Of course, he does – everyone does. Everyone knows, and no one cares. Roger’s been dead for almost two months, not that Mark’s been counting or anything. Mark doesn’t know what to think of that anymore. Roger’s dead. It sounds so foreign to him, so he tries to say it aloud and his voice just won’t work and his hand's reaching out – bottle – he needs to drown this desperation. Everything's a lie now; there is no truth.

He doesn’t know how he feels, or what he feels, or even _if_ he feels anymore. All he knows is that Roger’s dead, and he’s alone.

 


End file.
